Knock Knock
by hadaka
Summary: Kazu's gonna kill him. One of kirskipkat's prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Warning:** This is **yaoi**.

**Summary:** Kazu's gonna kill him.

An answer to one of kirskipkat's prompts, from the es21_yaoi lj.

**A/N:** Not telling which. :D

* * *

When Kazu catches him sneaking out of school with Sena, Koji figures this really is the worst idea he's ever had.

"Oh, um..._ossu_, Kazu...uh..."

Kazu looks at them. To anyone who doesn't know him, Kazu seems as calm as a Buddhist monk, only his eyebrow quirked a bit questioningly. Koji, having known Kazu for nearly all his conscious days, is seeing his life flash before his eyes. He wishes it involved more naked chicks.

"Oh, Jyuumonji," says Shorty, looking nervous. "You...er, we...uh..."

Shorty's blushing. He's _blushing_, because he's nervous and doesn't know what to say and that's what Kobayakawa Sena _does_, all he does all day every day is blush and stutter and occasionally score a touchdown and Koji could just _die_ at how this looks and holyshitKazulookslikehe'sgonnakillhim—

"We were," tries Shorty, pink and looking anywhere but at Kazu, "we, I mean, Koji—I mean, _Kuroki-kun_ and I—we—"

The last time Koji saw that vein throbbing in Kazu's forehead, eleven guys from Zokugaku went to the hospital.

"We—we were just going—I mean, there's this thing, and—"

Koji can't believe it. He's going to die at the hands of one of his only two best friends and it's going to be Shorty's fault.

"There wasn't—there wasn't practice today, so—I asked Ko—I mean, _Kuroki-kun_—"

Kazu's eye is twitching. Kazu's fists are clenched so tightly that the veins on the backs are pulsing. Kazu's scar is inflamed from the blood rushing to his face and Shorty won't shut up with his well-meaning but increasingly _deadly_ excuses and _oh fucking _God_ Kazu's gonna break every bone in my body_—

"SORRY, KAZU," shouts Koji, and, in sheer panic, grabs Shorty's hand and hauls ass out of there.

He knows how bad it is when Kazu doesn't chase them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Warning:** This is **yaoi**.

* * *

The next day, in class, Kazu's ignoring him.

"Hey, man, it's not like that—"

Kazu glares at him. Koji tries to ignore the way his pulse tries to escape out his mouth.

"Seriously, Kazu, it's not—"

"Yeah?" says Kazu. Belligerently, provokingly. "Then what is it?"

Toga looks up from his JUMP!.

Koji opens his mouth to tell them and can't say a thing.

There's a long few minutes where they just look at him, waiting. Koji tries to get it out, to just _tell_ them, _Me and Sena, we're—_

It's like his tongue is a rock in his mouth.

Just then, the door bangs open and Shorty rushes in, as the bell's ringing. He looks slightly out of breath, his tie a loose knot, and he stops and blushes at the sight of Kazu looking at him.

"Oh, Jyuumonji," says Shorty, and tries not to look nervous. "Toganou."

And then he sees Koji.

Apparently, he can't hide the smile that comes to his face. A smile that does nothing but help the flush in his cheeks, the shine of his eyes and the breathlessness of running to class. His hair's windblown and he looks like he should be gazing up out of the pages of a _shoujo manga_ somewhere.

"Kuroki-kun," he says, a little more softly.

OK, so Koji knows Shorty doesn't _mean_ to be like this. It's just the way he comes off, you know, like how Kazu's actually this total egghead but is always coming off as some hardcore delinquent, or how Toga's actually kind of an _otaku_ but comes off as—well, an _otaku_. Bad example. But the thing about Kazu is completely true, and the point is—

Shorty smiles again and goes to his seat.

Koji swallows hard. He risks a look at Kazu.

Who isn't looking at him. He's staring straight ahead, at the blackboard, and he doesn't look angry. No, angry is furrowed brow, clenched jaw, flinty eyes in a stabbing glare, the muscles bunching in his neck. This is an expressionless face, the scar white against his skin, a look of utter boredom like nothing can touch him.

This is much, much worse than angry.

This is hurt.

Koji's stomach falls out through his feet.

"Man," whispers Toga as the teacher comes in and everyone but Kazu stands, "this is kind of fucked up, Koji."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Warning:** This is **yaoi**.

* * *

"I'm gonna tell him."

"No! Koji-kun, you can't, not yet—"

"Like hell I can't! I'm gonna tell him!"

"But we only just started—"

"I don't care! Kazu's my best friend, and I'm gonna tell him—"

"Please, Koji-kun, just a—"

"Don't look at me like that! This is all your fault anyway! If you hadn't gotten followed—"

"Koji-ku—_nnn_—"

The door to the music classroom slams open.

Koji and Shorty turn to look at the same time.

Kazu's standing in the doorway, mouth slightly open and eyes wide. He looks like he's somewhere between shocked speechless and speechless with rage.

Koji glances down at Shorty at the same time Shorty glances, alarmed, up at him.

This looks really bad.

"Kazu." Koji tries to sort of ease up out of Shorty's face, like he's not leaning over Shorty with Shorty's necktie and collar in his fist, Shorty almost laid out over a couple of desks. He thanks all of his ancestors and whichever deities happen to be listening that his other hand wasn't up in a fist. "Uh—"

"Un—" Shorty blinks rapidly, and Koji realizes, somewhat ashamedly, that Shorty's trying to blink away tears. He didn't grab Shorty _that_ hard, did he? "Jyu—Jyuumon—"

Before the last syllable can leave Shorty's lips, Kazu's in Koji's face. Kazu's hands pull him off of Shorty with a _very_ _firm _grip on his own shirt and jacket.

Oh shit. Oh shit. If Koji thought he was going to get hurt before, now he thinks he's staring into the face of Death. Kazu's looking at him in a way Kazu's never looked at him before, a look that's made up of pain and broken bones and blood on the walls. Is this how Kazu looks at the people they fight? Is this how he looked at the guy who cut his face up?

He doesn't look like Kazu at all.

"Wait—Jyuumonji—" Shorty's pulling at Kazu's arm, his sleeve. "Jyuumonji, it was an accident, he didn't mean—"

Kazu doesn't move.

Fear makes the sweat break out on Koji's body. Real fear, because this isn't faking. This isn't Kazu, Koji's best friend since preschool.

This is Jyuumonji Kazuki, the guy who's in love with Kobayakawa Sena.

"Don't," says Kazu. The word is hissed through clenched teeth, through a glare that is a folded steel blade. "Ever. Raise. Your hand. To him."

Koji's throat closes up. Fear is replaced by a really weird urge to cry.

"Jyuumonji," whispers Shorty.

Kazu steps back, out of Koji's face. His hands leave Koji's collar. He doesn't even glance at Shorty.

Then he leaves. The door slides shut behind him.

Koji needs to sit.

Shorty is staring at the door, wide-eyed. "What...Jyuumonji..." He turns to Koji, all anxious confusion. "Koji...?"

"You know," says Koji shakily, and reaches for cigarettes that aren't there. "For being Eyeshield 2-fucking-1, you are the _slowest_ motherfucker I've ever met."


End file.
